The Forbidden Sword
by Lord of Saiyans
Summary: What if Totosai didnt just create Tetsaiga and Tensaiga. What if he created a third sword that was locked away. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both hear of this new sword, the race is on. Plus what if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had another brother. Please R&R.


The Forbidden Sword

This is my first Inuyasha story so don't flame at me. I don't know that much about Inuyasha but this story popped into my head one night while I was thinking. Someone told me just now that their was in fact a third sword but just ignore that whole thing when you read this. Thanks. I hope you enjoy it. Well, on with the story.

Chapter 1: Prologue

In feudal Japan there was a skilled swords maker called Totosai. He had the ability to forge swords of all different kinds. Every sword he made was extraordinary and had at least one special power. He himself however was a crazy old man that is basically in love with his creations.

One day Totosai was asked to make three swords. Each would be given to a son of a dog demon. Each sword was made from a fang of the dog demon. Totosai created the three swords and they became known as the Tetsaiga, Tensaiga, and the Tecksaiga. Each of these unique blades had been given a special power.

Totosai worked hard to create these blades. He made sure that every aspect of each sword was perfect. He tried his best to make each sword equal to each other.

The Tetsaiga was a blade of very destructive power. It had a portable form for easier transportation because of its size. The Tetsaiga has the ability to kill one hundred demons in one mighty swing. This blade was to be given to the youngest son.

The Tensaiga was not a sword of destruction. It was made to heal the injured. It is said that it can even bring back the dead. The Tensaiga only saves if the owner of the sword has some kindness in his heart. It seems like it has a mind of its own. It can save people on its own some times. The Tensaiga has the ability to save one hundred people in one swing. This sword was to be given to the oldest son.

The Tecksaiga was a mysterious blade. Its powers are unimaginably powerful. It is not said exactly what this blade is capable of doing however. This blade was to be given to the second oldest child.

It is said that should these three mystical swords be brought together and used against each other something will happen to the three swords. Not even Totosai knows what will happen. The few who know of the Tecksaiga think that if they are brought together they will combine to form a new sword. Others say the three blades will be destroyed if they are brought together. There are many myths of the three swords.

One dreadful day something terrible happened. One of these three sons died. He was killed when demons attacked the village they lived at. His father saw him die with his own eyes. He was only one year old. The child that died was the second oldest child. Without a master to wield the Tecksaiga, Totosai locked it away on the peak of a treacherous mountain.

The other sons lived through that fateful day. They grew up to be bitter enemies however. One wanted the Tetsaiga instead of the Tensaiga, which he thought was useless and unworthy of him. He even thought this after the Tensaiga saved his life. He battled his brother for the Tetsaiga but never got it. These two were known as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru (I don't know how to spell his name.). They were not told of their dead brother or of the Tecksaiga.

Some have journeyed up the mountain in search of the treasure that is there. None have gotten up there or even came back to tell about the journey. Some say that powerful demons guard the treasure. Some said that when the voyagers got up to the treasure a guardian killed them. The most popular explanation is that whatever treasure lies up in the mountain, it is what killed the voyagers.

Totosai tried his best to keep the Tecksaiga a secret but eventually he will let something slip out. He is always tempted to tell two certain people. These two are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. If Totosai blabs it all out than the two brothers will go hunt the sword down until they have claimed it for their own. The race is about to begin.

What did you think? Sorry this chapter was really short but it was a prologue. How do you drag out a prologue? Well anyway the other chapters should be longer. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Review please.


End file.
